


Like Father Like Son

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Court of Nightmares, F/M, Feysand son, acomaf, feysand family, mom and son badass duo, post ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Feyre and her son, Oryn, take a trip to the Court of Nightmares.





	Like Father Like Son

“I really don’t care that Rhysand named you High Lady. I don’t take my orders from  _you.”_

Feyre bristled, opening her mouth to defend herself. Before she could, however, Oryn stepped forward.

At sixteen, he was a force to be reckoned with. Seven orange siphons adorned his armor, and he was fully versed in using them to their full potential thanks to his uncles. He was tall and muscled like his father, with golden hair and a slim face like his mother.

“You may want to rethink your words, Keir,” he purred, ambler siphons glowing. Keir only huffed and rolled his beady eyes.

“I think not,” he said, turning his nose up at the heir.

Wrong move.

It only took a moment for Oryn to pin the lord against the wall with a dagger at his throat. Feyre couldn’t deny that she was impressed at her son’s swift feet; something he had surely inherited from his father.

“Try again,” he smirked. When Keir shook his head, Oryn pressed the dagger harder to his skin, droplets of scarlet pooling on the blade.

“Alright,” the wretched Fae rasped, and Oryn stepped back. His throat still dripped blood, but his pride prevented him from brushing it away.

“Lady Feyre,” he ground out, grimacing as if it physically pained him to say the words. “I will allow any of those in my Court who wish to leave to do so.”

“And?” Oryn said, cleaning his nails with the dagger. Keir growled, and Oryn pointed the dagger back at him. “Care for another go, old man?” Feyre laughed then, knowing that the sound would further instigate Keir and grate on his last nerve.

“And I will give them fifty gold pieces each.”

“From your own personal coffers,” Feyre added, moving to her son’s side.

Oh, the look Keir gave her could have frozen the Summer Court.

“From my own personal coffers,” he spat, disgust coating his features. Feyre gave him her best diplomatic smile, looping her arm through Oryn’s.

“Good,” she purred, striding through the stone entryway of the Court of Nightmares. “I’ll except to see two thirds of your followers by sunrise tomorrow.” Raising her voice for all those gathered to hear, she added, “Food and drink on the High Lord and Lady!”

A chorus of cheers followed the two out, snaking up the stairway as they made their way back out into the night.

“That was very brave of you, Oryn,” Feyre said, patting her son’s arm. “But don’t do it again.”

He rolled his eyes. “Mom-“

“I mean it Oryn! You could’ve been seriously hurt.”

“By Keir?” He scoffed, his jet back wings unfurling behind him to catch the cool breeze. “Yeah, right. The guy’s as dangerous as a newborn goat.” With that, he took off into the sky.

“DON”T YOU FLY AWAY FROM ME!” Feyre summoned her wings, speeding after him.

 _Talk to your son!_ She demanded of her mate through their bond.

His rumbling laugher filled her veins.  _What did he do now?_

_Provoked Keir and held a dagger to his throat! Will you tell him to be more careful, that he could’ve been injured-_

_Like father like son._

Feyre growled, knowing her husband would be of little help. “We aren’t done discussing this!” She called after Oryn, but he was much too busy dipping and arcing through the air to pay her any mind.


End file.
